


A Question of Trust

by Lady_Slytherin



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: AU: Canon divergence, F/F, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Slytherin/pseuds/Lady_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg helps Freddie rid the flat of the rules once and for all. Set just after "Stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AccioInvisibilityCloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/gifts).



“You’re serious?” Meg asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I have to do it,” Freddie said, staring down into her coffee. Boyet’s was almost empty today, but she still felt as though everyone in sight was eavesdropping, listening to her admit defeat. “I didn’t realize the rules would get Ben so—and they’re not helping Peter and Stan at all. It’s horrible, the whole flat’s more of a mess than it was when we started the rules.”

“So that’s it? You’re just going to tell them it’s over?” 

“I don’t know! To be honest, I’m not positive Ben will even listen. He’s gotten it stuck in his head that the rules are something he needs to win somehow.” 

“I mean, you did eat that pack of sushi that one time. Doesn’t that count as breaking a rule?”

“Do you think that’s enough? I mean, you know Ben, he’ll want some sort of big moral victory, especially after all he’s put himself through. Now that you and Bea are here especially. I had to talk him out of posting that video of Pete kissing Stanley online the other day, and I’m sure it’s because he’s so angry that he can’t be with Beatrice.” Freddie took a deep breath, hoping it would help her calm down. She and Meg had been getting coffee once a week since Meg’s arrival in Wellington, and so far Freddie had never received bad advice from her. It was going to be okay.

Meg nodded, seeming to think about this. “Okay. So Peter and Balth have already broken the No Shenanigans rule then?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s clearly the one that Ben wants to break, now that Beatrice is here.”

“Yes.”

“Okay then,” Meg said, leaning back in her chair. “So that’s the rule you have to break. Only you would probably want to get caught, to make it convincing. I doubt that any of them will believe you if you just go up to them and say you’ve been secretly dating someone.”

Freddie drained the rest of her coffee to give herself time to think about this. Breaking the No Shenanigans rule did seem to make sense; if it seemed that all of them wanted to break that rule, surely Ben would agree to dropping it. And from there it would be easy to dismantle the other rules. Once they started breaking them things would snowball, she was sure of it. “Okay. So if we go back to the flat right now, we should have a good fifteen minutes or so to—you know, break the rule—in time for the others to catch us when they come back from the movie.”

A bit of coffee splashed out of Meg’s mug as she set it down. “Hold on. Are you asking me to break rule five with you?”

_Shit._ Freddie stared at Meg for a moment, then buried her face in her hands. “I’m sorry, I thought you were saying you’d be willing to—I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot.”

“I’m not saying I won’t do it,” Meg said, sounding hesitant. “I mean, it’s good that I’ve started coming out as bi already or that’d be an issue to consider. And they know you like girls, right? But I’m just not positive why I’m who you’re asking.”

“I don’t think there’s anyone else I _could_ ask,” Freddie said. She took her hands away from her face and tried to regain her composure. “Chelsey and Paige are dating, and Bea’s obviously with Ben. Rosa kind of scares me, and I don’t think Jaquie would actually be able to lie to Peter that well. You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

Meg traced the edge of her mug with her finger, not speaking. “Okay,” she said at last. “But you’re paying for my coffee for the next five or six times we hang out.”

“Deal,” Freddie said at once. They left Boyet’s and made their way back to the flat, neither speaking. Freddie’s hands were so sweaty that she kept having to wipe them on her shorts. Finally, she unlocked the front door and they entered. 

“So?” Meg asked, looking around the living room. “How do you want this to go?”

Freddie opened her mouth, then closed it. She hadn’t thought that far ahead, and her brain was currently short-circuiting at the thought of kissing Meg. All of her thoughts were suddenly consumed in wondering how soft Meg’s hands were, how they’d feel in her hair. It had been—well, too long anyway—since the last time Freddie had kissed anyone. 

After a moment of waiting, Meg nodded towards the sofa. “Why don’t we go there?” she suggested. “I can press you up against the edge of it like we just couldn’t wait to get to your room to start kissing.”

Freddie nodded, wondering as she did so if she looked too eager Meg took her hand and led her to the edge of the sofa.

“Now, you should put your arms around my neck,” Meg told her. Freddie did so. Her eyes flicked to Meg’s lips.

Meg leaned in and put her hands on Freddie’s waist. “Relax,” she whispered, planting a cheek behind Freddie’s ear. 

Freddie couldn’t relax, couldn’t do anything except wait for their lips to touch, pull Meg closer to her just to see if she could feel her heart beat, if it was as fast as her own. Her back pressed against the edge of the couch, and she clung to Meg tighter, scared of toppling over. This had been a bad idea. 

This had been the best idea she ever had.

When she ran out of breath, Freddie pulled away, staying just close enough that their lips were still touching. She opened her eyes, reaching up to push back a strand of Meg’s hair that had gotten loose. They resumed the kiss, Freddie opening her mouth to receive Meg’s tongue—

“Well, that was the absolute _worst_ adaptation of one of Marlow’s history plays I have ever _seen,_ ” came Ben’s voice loudly from near the door. “Did you see the way they interpreted—”

Meg pulled away just in time for Freddie to see Ben’s shocked face as he took in the sight of them. Balthazar was looking away, clearly wary of conflict, but Peter looked as though he were trying not to laugh.

“Well, this is a shocking breach of rule five!” Ben said. “Freddie Kingston, you ought to be ashamed of yourself.”

“Well, I’m not,” Freddie said, stepping away from Meg and squaring her shoulders. All she wanted was to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible. “Look, none of us want the rules anymore, right? So why don’t we just get rid of them? Before we end up fighting and destroying the flat while there’s still a few months on the lease?”

Ben opened his mouth to answer, but Meg cut him off. “Bea’s at Boyet’s, and if you go there and kiss her right now I’m positive she’ll forgive you for the tent thing. So why don’t you do that so that Freddie and I can go to her room and make out some more?”

Without waiting for a reply, she took Freddie’s hand and led her back to her room. Once inside, Meg grinned.

“That seemed to go well, don’t you think?”

“It did,” Freddie said.

“And don’t I have the absolute best plans?”

“That depends,” Freddie asked, forcing herself to continue making eye contact. “Were you serious about the plan to come in and make out some more? Because I liked that one, but if you don’t have the follow-through—”

The rest of her sentence was cut off by a kiss.


End file.
